


head in the clouds.

by merikai



Series: pain mcyt one-shots [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Author is a Clay | Dream Apologist (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, Hurt Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt/Comfort, Introspection, Slight Hurt no Comfort, and therapy, dream regrets everything, no one realizes that except techno, set in the Dream SMP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:00:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29552484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merikai/pseuds/merikai
Summary: all he's wanted to hear from someone else besides his own thoughts was that dream- hefeels.or: where dream wishes people remembered he was human.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: pain mcyt one-shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2193288
Comments: 6
Kudos: 332





	head in the clouds.

**Author's Note:**

> just an idea i had. as you can see, i'm a dsmp!dream sympathizer, and i was sad today at 1am. 
> 
> dont interact if you..uh...don't like being nice to dsmp dream okay. 
> 
> clouds - nf

…

_too great to mimic, you hate, you're bitter_

_no favoritism, that's fine with me_

_…_

walking along silently of a frozen stream, dream drifted. 

in his own thoughts.

he pretended a man with a sharp grin and a white bandana and an archer with a small smile never seeped into his mind. _his heart, his veins._ they were intoxicating. thoughts of them made him drown. 

_he cares too much about them that he feels as though he will bleed to death with the pain of it._

he didn't have much else to do, ever since he tumbled into this frigid tundra frozen and shaking. his fingertips were freezing, black, fingerless gloves doing nothing to warm him. his obnoxiously green hoodie helped, and the black bandolier strapped across his chest tightened around him with each step. 

the _thing_ between his ribs uselessly thumped against his bones, pumping blood throughout his body. 

dream didn't know the day he'd figure the _thing_ out. it was more complex than dream’s own mind. 

he certainly couldn't see that day anytime soon. 

his white smiley mask shielded his face, and probably his own feelings too. people these days seemed to think the mask meant dream wasn't human. dream killed, shed blood, spouted hateful things at times, yes. he'd hurt, injure, _damage._

they seemed to glance at the porcelain mask, and think _he doesn't feel. he never feels._

everything that ever happened was blamed upon dream, anyways. he was always at fault, always blamed.

(dream is not human, anyways. what's the matter with it?)

 _yes i am,_ dream wanted to say.

instead he'd stand there behind that white mask and feel. 

dream stumbled upon a small ledge overlooking a wide plain covered in snow. a tree stood on it, its leaves dangling overhead like a shield. 

the green man stepped towards it, teetering towards the edge almost. his arms rested limp at his sides, and suddenly the mask strapped around his head felt too tight. 

dream wondered where he went wrong. from when the smp was his _home,_ where he laughed and smiled until it became a battlefield with soldiers too young. 

he thought of the blonde child with a loud personality. he knew what he did to him was wrong. 

but, _but,_ someone had to stop the kid. 

even if his methods were... _autocratic._

he knew everyone on the server hated him now, even if what he was doing was justified, in his own mind. 

_everyone. that includes-_

dream mentally swatted at his own thoughts, forcing them away.

he didn't turn around as he heard footsteps approaching behind him. he didn't need to. 

it wasn't anyone from the heart of the smp, for he was too far out into the cold. no one had the balls to follow him. he was pretty sure no one wanted to.

it narrowed the selection of people down quite quickly and his options of who it could be weren't terrible. 

“dream.” 

dream didn't miss a beat. “technoblade.”

the piglin stepped up the hill, black, heavy boots carding through the snow expertly. dream didn't turn around to look at him, only slightly facing to the sides to look at him. he was in winter gear, which meant techno was probably living in the cold. if it meant anything from brown pants, the white long sleeves, and the red cape cascading down his back. of course, all complimenting his crown which sat atop his head.

the pig humanoid faced forward, standing directly next to him.

they sat in a comfortable silence, basking in each other's presence.

techno and dream were friends once, also becoming healthy rivals. they messed around together, sparring at times. a moment of them hugging after their duel popped into dream’s head, and he distantly wondered when was the last time he'd been hugged. 

it was different now. techno knows that dream is responsible for his brother’s insanity, later becoming his inevitable death. that- and along with his younger brother’s exile. techno shouldn't be standing here next to dream, he probably should be beating dream close to death. the man wouldn't be surprised if techno jumped him and murdered him in the next thirty seconds. 

the humanoid inclined his head, as if contemplating, then lifted it back up.

“why do you do that to yourself?” dream turned and faced him.

“what do you mean?” dream faintly knew what he was talking about, but he had to make sure.

“i'm not like everyone else.” techno finished. “you're a human.”

dream stiffened. he wasn't exactly expecting that, of all things. he was thankful his mask covered his facial expressions, but his shoulders straightening hinted to technoblade he was surprised. 

“that mask makes everyone think you're some sort of monster. i know _i_ should probably be killing you right now. i know you've done shit in the past-shit you _really_ shouldn't of done- but, i know that, in your own way, you regret it.” techno flicked his long braid behind his back from where it was perched over his shoulder.

“there's a face behind that mask, dream. _and-_ there's a heart in your chest. everyone in the smp seems to have forgotten that.”

dream, behind the _mask,_ stares at techno. techno knows he's staring at him calculatingly, and stares back, as if waiting for a response. dream breathes in quietly, overrun with a vulnerable emotion. he can't tell if it's grief or loss or- _or-_

oh, and now dream’s crying. he can feel tears poking at the corners of his eyes, and he thinks if he told his past self from two weeks ago he'd be crying in front of technoblade- well. 

a tear slips down his cheek, down to his chin, and dream _really_ hopes techno doesn't see it drip off his face. techno’s eyes don't leave the mask, but he just _knows_ techno saw it. 

he's even sure of it as techno unclips his cape, and swings it over dream’s trembling shoulders. the piglin crosses his arms, faces forward, and stares at the setting sun through the falling snow. 

dream reaches up, tugging the cape a little more over his shoulders, and sniffles quietly. he lifts his head up and stares at the side of techno’s head.

 _thank you, techno._ his stares whispers. 

dream’s pretty sure he started crying because he _finally_ heard what he's wanted to hear since the beginning. all he's wanted to hear from someone else besides his own thoughts was that dream- he _feels._ he has a heart, a heart that feels, that cries, that smiles, that pumps relentlessly inside his ribs. 

the entire smp seems to think they can tear open his chest, reach their hand inside, and _squeeze._

dream may have done the same to tommy, to everyone else- but he had reasons. 

he may have hugged tommy as he sobbed into his chest because no one showed up to his party-dream's doing- but dream had a _reason._

but.

people didn't listen to him, these days. no one listened to _dream’s_ side of the story. it was always his fault. always. 

techno saw straight through dream’s actions. the pig humanoid acted on his own free will, more of an anarchist, the pig was, but he had eyes, unlike the rest of the smp. 

sapnap and george were quick to leave, to forget, to believe that dream’s love to them was _fake._ it angered dream how easily they believed that dream _hated_ them. 

dream had taken so much from techno, yet, here he was. providing the only comfort to dream he's had in _forever._ he was lucky techno was forgiving, that techno was being realistic. that maybe- dream actually _had_ a reason for what he was doing to people. 

it was ironic, if you looked. two of the most emotionless people on the smp comforting each other. techno was an anarchy-craving maniac who killed people. dream was known as a faceless psychopath that manipulated. 

except, they both understood each other when no one else understood them. 

as techno places a hand on dream’s shoulder, squeezing comfortingly, dream gets the message.

_you're welcome, dream._  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> kudos/comments appreciated :)


End file.
